


Chasse gardée

by JoRedWhale



Category: True Detective
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Intéressé ? »<br/>« … Quoi ? »</p><p>Crash et Ginger boivent une bière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasse gardée

Sous son blouson de cuir noir un peu râpé, le garçon est mince et gracieux comme une fille. Des cheveux couleur de sable, des yeux ronds et noirs. Des poignets fins et le geste qu’il fait pour demander une bière, un doigt levé et ses lèvres froncées sur un sourire boudeur, fait que Crash avale sa salive avec un petit cliquetis sec. 

Une odeur de cuir et de sueur derrière lui, un gout de menthe fraîche dans sa bouche, et la voix épaissie par l’alcool de Ginger.

« Intéressé ? »

« … Quoi ? »

« Oh, t’es pas le premier. Belle petite gueule comme ça. »

« Je suis pas une putain de tafiole. »

« Je dis pas le contraire. Je te dis juste de pas jouer au con. Ce gamin, c’est chasse gardée. Tu poses une main sur lui, et Miles t’arrache la tête. »

« Je t’ai dit que j’étais pas une putain de tafiole. »

« Okay, mec. Okay. »

Ginger le regarde de côté pendant qu’il s’allume une cigarette, petit sourire en coin et les yeux plissés par la fumée. Crash s’accoude sur le comptoir poisseux ; odeurs de whisky éventé et celle, blonde et sucrée, de la cigarette que Ginger fume sans le quitter des yeux. Devant eux, le garçon prend la pinte que lui tend le barman et s’éloigne vers le fond du bar. Crash se racle la gorge et descend toute sa bière d’un seul coup. Il ne regarde pas les courtes mèches blondes qui encadrent la nuque pâle du garçon, ni la façon dont son jean élimé moule ses hanches étroites.

Il ne regarde pas.

A côté de lui, Ginger sourit toujours.

 

Fin.


End file.
